


Justify My Love

by FirithAriel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Grandmaster invites you to his orgy ship, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: imagine-loki, Voyeurism, tumblr imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: Imagine, the Grandmaster’s idea of doing you an honor is to have you and Loki provide the erotic entertainment at his next party.This would be all fine and dandy except that not only are you painfully shy but you’ve been harboring a secret crush on Loki and this is really not the way you imagined things would start between you.However, the Grandmaster is not someone you turn down.  Fortunately, Loki helps you bring out your inner exhibitionist and a good time is had by all!





	Justify My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Pure unapologetic porn.  
> Recommended song: [Madonna - Justify My Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Np_Y740aReI) _(cursives are lyrics of this song)_

_I want to run naked in a rainstorm_   
_Make love in a train cross-country_   
_You put this in me_   
_So now what, so now what?_

 

“This is insane!” You muttered, totally mortified. You’ve been pacing in your room for over 10 minutes now, still trying to wrap your head around the request you’d just been given.

Well, when it came to the Grandmaster, it wasn’t much a _request_ as it was an _order_. He might have said it in his usual happy, playful and bubbly ways, but after being in Sakaar for this long, you knew that refusing his _request_ could end up with you joining the slaves and providing the masses your death as entertainment.

No, you couldn’t refuse.

And neither could Loki. This was probably half the problem: you couldn’t deny he was handsome, funny, sexy, intelligent, perceptive, witty, elegant, talented, beautiful, magical… and of course you had a crush on him.  
You even had trouble trying to figure out how was that someone as perfect even took notice of you. You, the shy little bookworm in charge of reading the stuff the Grandmaster was to lazy to read himself. You, always hiding in Topaz’ shadow, following the Grandmaster around, ready to fill your duty.  
Did such a position as “official reader” even exist? Probably not, but that’s what you did. Anything and everything, from formal documents, trade registrations and letters of complaint to massive novels, comical plays and epic tragedies. Sometimes you’d read for the Grandmaster only, sometimes you’d read with an audience or you’d be asked to join his parties.  
At one of those parties was where you met Loki for the first time: a new comer from another realm. And you had read for him at the Grandmaster’s request. That same night, Loki would catch up with you, saying something about your voice. You fled before he could even finish whatever he was saying. Apparently, he took that as a challenge, cause after that you’d see him EVERYWHERE, and every single time, you’d be asked to read.

Tired of pacing, you dropped yourself on your bed, head between your hands. You raked your brain trying to find a loophole, an excuse, anything to get out of this mess. A soft knock interrupted your mental debacles.

Knowing exactly who was standing outside the door, you opened it with fury.

“Why on Sakkar did you make me read that bloody book _out loud_?!?!” You shouted at Loki.

“Hi. May I come in, please?” Loki said, slightly amused by your wrath. You let him in and closed the door with a slam. Crossing your arms on your chest, you stared at Loki, demanding an answer. “I have told you many times: I love your voice. I thought that book would sound exquisite coming from you.”

You could feel your cheeks turning red with embarrassment, and anger.

“I just wanted to hear you. And since you refused my request earlier in the lounge…” Loki smirked, a tinge of mischief in his blue eyes. Of course he knew you couldn’t say no if he asked you to read in front of the Grandmaster. “Honestly, I didn’t think the Grandmaster could get such an idea as ask you, _us_ , to reenact the book.”

The anger gave way to the fear. “I cannot do that…” You muttered, arms falling on your sides. “Loki, please, you have to talk him out of it.”

“I tried.” He said, but you didn’t believe him very much, and he noticed that in your expression. “I _did_ try. But his mind is set upon it, he thinks of it as a great honor. You know those- _parties_ \- are rather private and exclusive. Even so, he has a date for our… um… _debut_.”

Your mouth dropped open in resignation. You felt deflated, faint. This could _not_ be happening. “Loki, I can’t-- ” Your mouth was going dry at the thought.

“Yes, you can.” He reassured you, holding one of your hands in his.

“You don’t understand, I’ve never--” You looked up to Loki, hoping he understood what you _weren’t_ saying. Loki smiled, knowingly.

“That can be arranged.” He said, curling an arm around your waist and pulling you close. You started trembling in his embrace. “No need to be scared, love.” He whispered in your ear, his hot breath sending shivers down your spine. “I promise I won’t do anything you don’t want me to. And I promise I won’t hurt you.”

You’d be lying to yourself if you said this wasn’t exactly what you’ve been wanting since you laid eyes on him for the first time. Only it wasn’t supposed to happen like this!

His large hands stroked your back as his mouth trailed on your neck, kissing the spot right under your ear. His fingers found the zipper on your dress and slowly drew it down. “Do you want me to stop?” Loki growled, stopping half way down your back.

You pulled back and stared into his eyes. “No.”

Loki smiled proudly, and part of you wanted to slap that grin right off his face. Instead, you kissed him. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you kissed him hard. To your surprise, he responded with the same passion. You were so on board now, his hands on your bare back driving you insane enough to keep your fears buried deep within the back of your mind. As your dress pooled around your ankles, you clawed at his leather vest desperately, trying to even the amount of clothes. Loki pulled away for a couple of seconds, in which he made his clothes disappear in a flash of green. Dark trousers and a green shirt were the only things keeping you away from his skin.

Loki glanced over at you hungrily, loving the way your bright magenta undergarments contrasted the tone of your skin. Suddenly you felt exposed. “No need to be shy now, love.” His voice soothed you. “Get on the bed, you need to get in the mood first.”

Breathing hard, you complied, lying on your back. Loki took a chair and sat down beside the bed.

“Now, I’m guessing that though you’ve never been with a lover before, you have taken time to know your body.” He said, staring right through you. You nodded stiffly. “Show me.” He said with a movement of his hands.

“W-What?” You sat up and started stammering. Loki put his hand on your chest and pushed you back down on the bed, subtly caressing one of your breasts. That shut you up immediately.

“We are going to do this in front of an audience, love. I’ll be your audience this once.” He smirked. “Besides, this way, I’ll learn exactly what you need.”

You took a deep breath: annoyingly enough, he had a point. It was hard to concentrate while he was staring at you, after all the times you had touched yourself thinking about him.

“C’mon, love.” He cooed. “Just close your eyes and pretend I’m not even here.”

You took his advice and closed your eyes, but the last thing you could do at the moment was to pretend he wasn’t there. Your mind drifted back to the book he made you read, and decided that would be your fantasy for today. Slowly, you started by paying attention to your breasts through the fabric of your bra. You imagined his hands, those same hands that drew goosebumps out of you while undressing you, playing with your nipples. With a low gasp, you slid your hands under the bra and stroked them to life. Undoing the front clasp, you threw the bra away and massaged your breasts freely. Loki started whispering little encouraging words, his voice was enough to drive you mad, and soon enough a familiar heat started pooling between your legs.

Your left hand traced down your body while the other kept playing with your nipple, and you spread your legs, allowing your hand to stroke you over your panties. You couldn’t stop the moan escaping your lips.

“Let it all out, sweetheart, I wanna hear it.” Loki growled, and you complied, moaning louder this time as your fingers prodded through the fabric. Well, he had said he loved your voice, it wouldn’t be a mistake to let him hear more.

Your breath was becoming more elaborate as you let yourself moan and gasp and whine his name. You slid your hand inside the cloth and, gathering moisture, let your fingers graze over your clit, sending a small shock through your veins. You moaned again, this time louder. Loki never stopped the soft low words, it made picturing him on top of you even easier.

Your fingers were working thoroughly on your clit by now, and you allowed your other hand to join the fun. Kicking your panties off, you inserted one finger into your folds. You arched your back and gave a little yelp, so wet that the second finger slid inside with ease.

“Yes, that’s it, love.” Loki groaned. You heard his breathing matching your own and you opened your eyes.

“Loki!” You gasped mouth open at the sight of Loki on his chair, trousers half way down his thighs and his hand wrapped around his cock, going up and down. Both locked eyes.

“Go faster, love, picture my cock inside of you. I bet you’re so _tight_.”

Your orgasm was creeping up on you with full force. Your fingers working diligently both on your clit, rubbing and squeezing, and inside your folds, going in and out with increasing speed. Watching Loki’s cock glistening with precum and hearing all the lovely words that kept spilling from his mouth made you add a third finger into your wetness.

“ _Loki!_ ” You nearly shouted, still staring into his eyes. You body was already shaking, and you could see Loki was on the same page, his eyes dark with lust and a thin layer of sweat on his brow.

Electric shocks ran through your body, making you shake uncontrollably on top of your bed, and you rode your fingers on your way down from your orgasm. You looked over at Loki, his head thrown back exposing his neck, legs twitching as he himself was coming. In a flash and without thinking, you were in between his legs, just in time to close your mouth around his quivering member and suck his orgasm out of him. You took his seed greedily, allowing him to fuck your mouth until he was spent.

“Not as shy now, are you?” He teased with a smile, caressing your hair. “Back on the bed, love. We’re not done yet.”

You crawled back to the bed and laid down, watching Loki remove his shirt. He looked kind of funny with his cock hanging out the top of his trousers, but now that you knew how good he tasted, you stared at it hungrily. Loki seemed to read your mind.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get back to him later.” He said, hovering over you. “Tell me what you want.”

“Kiss me.” You demanded, and he did. Slow at first, licking his way into your mouth, exploring all corners with his tongue. Your fingers tangled his hair, pulling at the ends. His mouth traveled to your jaw and down to your neck. “T-touch me…” You managed to breath out.

“Where?” Loki said with a smirk.

“Anywhere… _everywhere_!” You said, not really caring how needy you sounded.

The smirk turned into a grin as he made his way down to your breasts. Slowly, he circled one of your nipples with his tongue before sucking into his mouth and biting the peak softly. You were so focused on what he was doing with his mouth, that you didn’t notice what his hands were doing until you felt his fingers on your clit.

The growl that escaped you was nothing short of pornographic.

Loki smiled to himself and switched to your other breast, paying the same slow attention. Meanwhile, his fingers were mimicking his mouth movements on your clit. You pulled his raven black locks harshly. You mouth was going dry, and you felt your pussy flooding out thanks to what Loki was doing to you, another orgasm building up deep in your belly.

Suddenly, he stopped, fingers and mouth moved away from your skin, and you whined in protest. Loki crawled back up your body, so now you were again facing each other. You understood what was about to happen and couldn’t help but shiver in anticipation.

“Eyes on me, love.” Loki said in such a low tone you were sure it made you vibrate.

You held on to his back as his hands gripped and maneuvered your hips into a more comfortable position for both of you, your thighs rested on his hip bones. The only warning you got was watching him bite his lip right before, in one controlled motion, he sheathed inside of you.

“Fuck!” You screamed loudly. A jolt of pain made you see flares for a second and you dug your nails hard on his back.

“Eyes on me, love.” Loki repeated. “Breathe.”

You locked eyes with him again and took a deep breath, feeling your body relax under his. His large hands stroked your thighs softly, and you could tell he was making a great effort not to move until you were ready. Loki guided your legs around his waist.

“Breathe.”

You took another deep breath before pulling him in for a kiss, he took it as an invitation to start moving, really slowly at first. You realized that Loki put your legs where they were because it gave you power over his thrusts: one small squeeze and he’d stop until you relaxed again. But sooner rather than later, you weren’t stopping him, but pushing him in, urging him to go faster. And he complied. His full length inside of you, stretching your insides, and his pubic bone rubbing your clit with every push were hauling you towards another orgasm. You could feel the tension in your gut as you pushed against him, trying to speed up the process. You were so close now, and you knew he could feel it. Loki buried his head on your shoulder.

“Loki!” You gasped in his ear. “I am so close, please! Loki!” You kept whispering, tugging his hair. “For the stars, you feel so _good_!”

His rhythm started spazzing as your own walls fluttered and closed in around his cock. You threw your head back and dug your nails on his shoulder blades, holding on for dear life as the shocks of your orgasm made you lose sight and breath. You didn’t even feel Loki biting on your shoulder as his own peak reached him and he emptied his seed inside of you.

Loki collapsed on top of you as your sight cleared again. Trying to breathe, you pushed on his shoulder.

“Apologies.” He muttered, propping himself on his elbows. “Well, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” His breathing was still ragged, but his smile was blindingly beautiful.

“I guess not.” You conceded. Though who were you kidding? This was way better than any expectation or fantasy you’d ever had. “Still, doesn’t make me any less scared of what we have to do.” You added.

“Oh, don’t worry your pretty head over that, love.” He said, stroking your cheek with his thumb. “We have enough time left to practice.” He added with a smirk.

A rush of excitement surged through you.

 

_Wanting, needing, waiting_   
_For you to justify my love_   
_Hoping, praying_   
_For you to justify my love_

 

The following days would be divided between your usual chores following the Grandmaster around and practising with Loki in your leisure hours. And by practising, you mean _fucking each other senseless_. Loki knew how to push all your buttons and effectively shut your brain off. Were you that obvious? You probably were, there wasn’t much you could hide once he had you reduced to a quivering moaning tangle of limbs on the bed. Or the shower. Or that hidden catwalk that led to the Grandmaster bath chambers. Or in the bath chambers. Or the balcony of his own chambers. Or under the tables of the archives collection.  
Loki seemed really eager to take you in public spaces and you couldn’t deny that the probability of being seen and/or caught was half the rush. You actually found yourself enjoying _being watched_ , specially after Loki brought a recording device, taped you while pleasuring yourself and then played it for you. You couldn’t even finish the video before you were straddling his naked hips.

The previous night, Loki decided to do what he called a rehearsal. You had been so caught up in the sex, you hadn’t stopped to think that you were supposed to be reenacting the book. Loki, of course ( _of course!_ ) had thought about it and had planned a layout of how to make it work.

“Do you trust me?” Was all he said.

“Yes.”

You didn’t really think of what you were saying until you had already said it. Did you actually trust him? A man who you knew nothing about? Other than his name and the fact that he was extremely good in bed. You realized he didn’t even know your own name. You never said it and he never asked. And still, you trusted him, you trusted he wouldn’t hurt you (at least not physically), you trusted his confidence to guide you through this- ordeal safely. That would have to be enough for now, and you would have to worry about you falling completely head over heels for him after.

The dreaded day came, and found you blindfolded and with your hands tied up over your head to a makeshift bed. You were naked underneath the flimsy cover, and you couldn’t help but try and curl up just to feel less exposed. Loki chuckled beside you.

“You’ll do just fine, love.” He whispered and kissed your shoulder.

You felt him leave the bed as this started to glide on the floor. The atmosphere changed suddenly, and you realized you were actually inside the Grandmaster’s private lounge. You thanked Loki in your head for the choice of blindfold: it wasn’t completely dark, so you could make out colors and figures through it.

You recognized his shape when he sat by you on the bed and short after you felt his hand under the sheets, caressing the inside of your thigh. You could hear the Grandmaster speaking, making an introduction of sorts, but your mind was solely focused on Loki’s hand reaching between your legs.

The lights went lower and slow music started to play when Loki removed his hand from you, along with the sheet. The air was warm and it smelled sweet and heavy, and you wondered if it was meant to have some sort of aphrodisiac effect.

You saw Loki’s silhouette sitting on the bed beside you, his hands caressed our sides softly as he maneuvered you on your back. You saw him flourish his hands, a second after your ankles seemed to be tied to the base of the bed, leaving you all spread and bare. A murmur of approval filled the room, you couldn’t deny it made you a little wet.  
You knew what would come next, and shivered in anticipation. Hot wax was poured slowly in the middle of you chest and you moaned loudly somewhere between pain and excitement. You saw Loki bent over your chest and a cold feeling covered the hot wax, immediately soothing the pain. The same ritual was repeated over your hipbone, a small drop of wax sliding all the way down your groin. Loki bent down again, slicing the ice on the same path. You felt his breath on your pussy and he had to hold your hips down.  
By the time Loki poured the wax on your mound you were ready to explode. How much it hurt was completely irrelevant next to him sliding the ice right over your clit. You growled, loudly. You knew you were surrounded by people, but you didn’t care. You would moan and yelp and groan as much as you wanted, bucking your hips against his mouth to catch some form of relief.  
But you were still tied and Loki was still in control.

Loki crawled back on to of you.

“Patience, love, we’re just getting started.” He whispered in your ear with a smirk you couldn’t see but knew it was there.

His mouth went to play with your breasts, teasing your already erect nipples, as one of his hands went up your thigh, dragging another piece of ice. You felt the smile against your skin when he pushed the ice inside your folds. You were already so overstimulated, you didn’t need his tongue joining the ice. And by the gods, the stars you saw when his tongue _did_ join the ice.  
You wished you could move your hands, touch him, pull his hair, anything to keep him there, just a bit longer… you were so close to the edge, wound so tight and ready to explode. But no. His tongue was gone and you whined in protest.

In came the toys, quite literally, turning everything into a sweet and slow torture. Something vibrated against your clit, subtle enough to keep you on a permanent edge. Loki took his attentions back to your neck and breasts, nipping, biting and licking. You could feel his hard on sliding over your thigh a few times, and you tried to bend your leg to rub him a bit more. He just chuckled.

Releasing your wrists from their bonds, Loki pulled you up and tied your hands this time behind your back, and kneeled between your legs. He also removed the blindfold, leaving you eye level with his length. You looked up at him and opened your mouth slowly, just enough to suck at his tip. Loki grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled back, making your jaw drop open so he could slide most of his cock in. You gagged a bit, but still welcomed him to fuck your mouth relentlessly. You sucked and licked the best you could, eyeing the crowd around you and how their expressions gave away their enjoyment. You _relished_ in it.

Loki’s cock started to quiver in your mouth. Bracing yourself, you sucked hard, tumbling him over the edge. Between his is cum coating your throat in the vibrator still going on your clit, you were ready to pass out. You needed to cum _so badly_ your whole body hurt.

Loki snapped his fingers and the magical restrains on your ankles and wrists disappeared. You pounced on him, kissing and touching every bit of skin you came in contact with, licking his neck, stroking his thighs, pumping his spent cock back to life.  
You had horribly deviated from the book by this point, but you couldn't care less, and by the growing murmur of gasps and moans you were sure your audience wasn't worried about it either.

Loki pulled you over his lap, you were already so wet that his cock slid easily inside your folds and you moaned loudly. Locking legs behind his back, you started riding him hard. All the teasing he had done made you desperate for release, and you were going to get it. Whoever was cheering for you, whoever was masturbating to the sight of you, whoever was getting any form of pleasure while watching you, you didn't care. All you cared about was Loki, right there buried between your legs, staring into your soul.  
You licked sweat off his neck before claiming his mouth as the first orgasm hit you. Hard. SO hard that your brain seemed to shut off and you forgot how to breathe, your heart forgot how to beat and your skin felt electrified. You pulled at Loki’s hair as you quaked on top of him. Loki slowed down a bit, just to let you catch your breath before gripping your hips and start pounding again. This time you let him do most of the work, your body wasn’t exactly responding to you. Loki didn’t mind at all. He just kept pounding until his own peak reached him. His hot seed coating your insides and his thumb on your clit managed to squeeze another orgasm out of you and you clawed at his back, holding on for dear life.

“I got you, love, I got you.” He breathed out, coming back down from his climax, stroking your back. “You were amazing.” He said, nuzzling your nose before kissing you again.

Lazily, you wrapped your arms around him and pushed him down on the bed as the lights went down.

 

_What are you gonna do?_   
_Talk to me, tell me your dreams: Am I in them?_   
_Tell me your fears: Are you scared?_   
_Tell me your stories_   
_I'm not afraid of who you are_

 

Back on your feet and, sort of, dressed, the attention slowly faded away from you, and Loki moved on to talk to someone else. Grabbing a drink from the nearest table, you scurried off to the balcony, still watching Loki from the distance. He didn’t even notice you were not by his side anymore. You drank the whole drink in one gulp just out of spite.  
Now that the show was over, Loki didn’t have any reason to keep seeing you. Your guts didn’t exactly like that, and you felt the bubbles of the drink you’d had coming back up your throat. Turning around, you leaned on the balcony. You were free, and so was he: free to go and do whatever he wanted with some other girl, or boy, or whatever gender the creature he was talking to was. Yes, you convinced yourself, it was better if you started avoiding him before he had the chance to do it and break your heart in the process. If only you knew how to get out of there!

“There you are!” Loki entered the balcony, interrupting your thoughts. “Why are you hiding here?” He said, looking confused when you recoiled away from his hug.

“What do you want?” You said, arms tight around your chest. Loki studied you for a second, but before he could speak, you kept going. “You’re free, we already did what the Grandmaster wanted. You can go back to doing- whatever you were doing before. I’m sure you made a lot of fans tonight.”

Loki smirked. “Jealousy doesn’t suit you, love.”

There it was again. _Love_. The pet name that only reminded you of how flimsy your relationship was. You took a deep breath. “What’s my name, Loki?”

He looked completely taken aback by your question.

“Right. I guess I’ll see you around.” You said, turning to leave, but before you had gone too far, his hand gripped your arm and pulled you around, trapping you against the balcony rail.

“(y/n).” He said, looking straight into your eyes. You were too shocked to say anything. “(y/n), that’s your name, isn’t it?” You just nodded, blinking away in confusion. “You were taken away from your home as a child and sold to the Collector, who in turn gifted you to the Grandmaster.” You still couldn’t articulate a word, how on Sakaar did Loki know all that? “I think the ravagers were the ones to sell you to the Collector, but the planet they found you on is beyond the outer rim of my own kingdom, so I’d never heard of it and I’m sure I cannot pronounce its name.”

You kept staring at him, gaping like a fish. “H-how--”

“You really think I wouldn’t be interested in you? That I wouldn’t try to find every bit of information I could?” Loki said sweetly, caressing your hair. “I wish I could’ve heard all this from you, but we were otherwise preoccupied.” He added with a smirk.

“Well, now we’re not.” You muttered.

“Now we’re not.” He repeated. “And I’m sure there’s more, if you want to share it with me.”

“Yes, I do.” You smiled, and he smiled back, leaning in to kiss you.

Quietly, Loki took your hand and led you out of the lounge.

 

_Poor is the man whose pleasures depend_   
_On the permission of another_   
_Love me, that's right, love me_   
_I want to be your baby_


End file.
